Eva's Protector
by Evil Wrapped in Sweetness
Summary: Kagome and Eva have known each other since childhood. Now they're on an adventure of a life time. Also Kagome finds out she a bigger part in a certain prince's life than she ever thought possible.
1. New Life Starts Now

AN: This just popped into my head, so I'll see if any reads this. Don't own anything. Characters may be OOC

Kagome POV

"Kagome, I got the part we need to finish you know what," my friend Eva said, "After we finish this we'll get to see them."

"I know, meet at the shack," I told her.

"I won't miss this meeting for the world we'll finally be far away from here," Eva said now spinning. Then she stopped hugged me and went off to her next class.

After School Ended Author POV

Kagome and Eva had finished installing the last piece of their creations. Kagome had made a hover board (I like the one Odd has from Code Lyoko) and Eva had her flying scooter thing (Don't know the )

Kagome stood on her board there were spaces for her feet, her left in the front right in the back. She turned her right foot and the board started to hover lightly. "Yes, it's off the ground" Kagome said

Eva started her's but she crashed through the shack, and flew very fast in circles screaming. Then after the 20th turn she got the hang of it, stopped going in a circle, and flew over to Kagome. "Alright now that's taken care of let's leave this place forever."

Kagome nodded '_I can't wait to see my father, will he remember me?'_

"Hey Kagome let's get out of here, before the headmaster has a chance to catch us." Eva said. Kagome didn't say anything but on her black tinted goggles(Like Matt from Death Note) and just followed. They left the Stern Boarding School, to see their fathers. Kagome and Eva traveled for a full day stopping once. Soon toward sunset they had approached the aircraft racing company. The girls got off, hid their belonging, and snuck into the building. When they got inside they were amazed by all the flying racers.

"Why isn't it working I thought I hired the best mechanics." they heard a male voice scream.

"Sir, we don't know why it's doing this." one of the employees said

"I don't care get it to work. I have plans that need to be taken care of I expect that to be done when I get back. If not some people are going to be jobless." the girls recognized the voice of Don Wei. "Am I clear on what I want done?"

"Yes sir" the employees said each one rushing away to find supplies, to fix the ship. Eva nudged Kagome toward the broken ship. Kagome looked at the ship while Eva kept watch. Kagome saw the problem certain wires were attached to the wrong places. She put them in the right places, because if the wires hadn't been fixed the ship would have blown up.

"Hey, what are you doing," Don Wei yelled at them. They decided not to run. "Answer me what were you doing to one of my ships" he yanked Kagome away from the ship's engine panel. "You messed up the wires, put them back now."

"Um, Sir the way the wires were, if someone were to start it up. It would have exploded." Kagome said.

"Really, fine little missy, If I start it up and nothing happens then I'll have you arrested for vandalism." Don Wei said he climbed in and stated and was surprised when it started properly. He powered it down and got out. "Alright now tell me who you are now" he demanded

'He doesn't recognize me' Eva thought sadly as she looked at her father. She looked around to use as a fake name and she found a poster that had the name Molly. "My name is Molly." she said

"And you" Don Wei said pointing to Kagome

"I'm Kagome" she said not wanting to use a fake name

"Hmm... you look like a female Rick why is that?" Don asked

Kagome stiffed at the name of her dad "Umm it's a coincidence." she answered

"Hmm… both of you leave now. I have more important things to do." Don said leaving the girls behind. Kagome pulled Eva out of the building.

"He didn't remember me" Eva said Kagome patted her back. They walked to where they hid their rides. When they got outside they saw a huge black truck with Don driving and Rick was in the passenger. Eva got happy fast," Kagome let's follow them. I don't know why but I have a feeling." They got on their rides and followed them. The truck stopped in the middle of nowhere.

'I have a weird feeling about this' Kagome thought. Soon a bright yellow light consumed the truck and the girls. Kagome was shocked at the fact they were floating, she blacked out. She woke up and was being carried.

"Well, looks like my little female look alike. How are you?" Rick asked "I should tell you where you are. We are on a distant alien planet for a universal race to get an ultimate prize. So, what's your name mini me-she?"

"Kagome." she said, hoping he would remember her, and he did.

"Hmm...I have a lot of explaining and apologizing to do." Rick said sadly

"Yes, you do." Kagome said, and then she laughed sadly "We have a lot of catching up to do."

"HEY RICK DID THE SECOND TAG ALONG AWAKE UP YET." Jordan yelled

"Yeah she is" Rick said

"Umm…mmm… can you put me down now?" she asked. Rick put her down hesitantly. She looked around the Earth team cockpit. '_It's nice I guess'_ she thought

"Kagome, are you okay?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she answered

"Alright, since you're stuck here you two are going to work for us being helping. Now I want both of you to say you're full name and age. Starting with you" he said pointing to Kagome.

"I'm Kagome Len Higurashi and 16." Kagome said

"Hmm, you fix a ship that the experts could fix so you can help Stan and Koji." He said then turned to Eva "You're turn"

"I'm Molly Scoot Neil and 15." Eva said

"Okay." Don Wei said

"Um sir what's my job?" Molly asked

"Errand girl, you can start now." Don said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a picture then showing it to her "We need this part for the ship, so go fetch." He said then turned to Kagome "I have something you can change into, Rick show her where to change." Rick led her to the place to change. She came out wearing a black shirt that was slightly too big for her but you could still tell her big breasts and hips. Also a pair of black pants that were down to her ankles, black combat boots, black fingerless gloves that went to her upper arms, and had her hair in a high ponytail that stopped slightly pasted her butt.

Everyone was staring at her and she was starting to get embarrassed and asked "So how do I look?"

"You… look AMAZING" Jordan said walking to her, starting to look her up "It compliments your sexy curves." Jordan said only to receive a punch in the face that sent him into opposite wall

"Wow good hit." Stan said

"Thank you." Kagome said while glaring at the fallen heap that was unconscious that was Jordan

Rick had the look of a proud father 'That's my girl' he thought.

"Hey Kagome do you want to come with me to get that part?" Molly asked holding her hover board in front of her.

"Umm sure." Kagome said

They walked outside, started their creations, and flew off. Molly was so excited she didn't notice that she was getting ready to get hit by the carriers, but Kagome pulled her out of the way.

Rick and Don watched as their daughters flew away. Don turned to Rick "Let me guess Kagome is your daughter?"

"Yep how can you tell?" Rick asked

"The similar looks was clue, then the punch was a dead give away." Don said and Rick looked confused.

"Can you explain that." RIck asked

"When Jordan was hitting on her you looked like you were going to tear his head of and when she punched him into the wall you looked like a proud father. That is what gave you away." Don said.

"Hee you're right she is my daughter." Rick said "and the tale of how she came to be is for another time."

"Oh really."

"Yep." Rick said walking back into the hanger 'Those girls are make things a lot less boring' he thought with a smirk

Well that's all foks. Until next time on Eva's Protector


	2. Prince

Finally here for your entertainment. I couldn't think of anything til now

Chapter 2:

"Alright we got the thing we needed so let's head back to the moduel." Eva said strapping the bottle of liquid to her left hip.

"K" Kagome said starting her up her hover board and flying off. Molly following close behind. When they arrived the door was to the moduel was closed.

"What? They locked us out." Molly said kicking the stone door. "I can't believe those asses locked us out."

"Molly calm down there'a note on the door." she said taking the note off the door and reading it out loud."Girls we had to meet our partners for the race. We'll be back later."

"Huh well we can go exploring" Kagome said." And we can leave our rides right here" she said laying down her board her the door..

"I guess." Molly said putting her ride beside her friend's. "Alright let's get going." she said walking toward the other people. They walked until they got to a place that looked like half an arena.

"This must be where the races start." Kagome said observing the place.

"Indeed it is" a voice said behind them they turned to see an alien that looked in his teens. "What team are you from?" he asked just looking at Kagome.

"Earth and you?" she asked

"Nourasia, hmm seems like I have to go, I'm Prince Aikka by the way" the kind orange man said shaking Kagome's hand before taking his leave.

"Hmm that was rude he didn't even look at me." Molly said with her hands on her hips.

"There you two are come with us" Don said grabbing both of their forearms pulling them both back to the moduel that seem to have double in size and have a new symbol painted on it.

"Hello again" they heard from behind them, they turned to see the same guy from earlier.

Okay I'm going make all the chapters for this story around this size so it can go faster.


	3. AN Really Important

Hello my faithful readers, I apologize for the long wait. I never intended to be gone this long. School took a lot out of me. I was really stressed and had major writer's block. It's over now but the sad thing is I don't know where to pick up with my stories. That being said I will post this note on the stories I will continuing without a doubt. What I want you to do is pm or just put in the review section your ideas that you want to be in the story or where you want it to go as a whole. I'll accept anything that will get my creative juices flowing. Again I'm sorry I abandoned you guys, I can't promise it won't happen again but I can promise it won't be almost a full year until I update something. So thank you for your continued support, I love you guys.


End file.
